Driven
by Get Morbid
Summary: Oneshot. RLHG pairing. Hermione does ballet so some of the words are French. R&R, I'll love ya even more!


This is a one-shot. It's told in Hermione's POV. HG/RL pairing. Hope everyone likes it.

Driven

I rise up on the hard boxing of my satin Pointe shoes. My supporting leg is wobbling as I loose my balance and fall to my feet. I go up again and again, but each time I fall back down again.

I walk to the wall and sit. I untie the long pink ribbon of my shoes, and slip them off. I pull off the spongy pink toe pads, pink tights, and blue tape that holds the lose skin of my toes in place. Fresh blood oozes out of the blisters on my feet. The air stings my wounds and I wince in pain.

No one else knows of this room. Well at least no one that I know of. Professor Dumbledoor gave me permission to redo the room. It had once been a practicing room for the school choir. I put full mirrors on every wall but one. That wall has a barre running from one end to the other. I wrap the tape back around my toes and pull my tights back over my feet. Slipping my toe pads back over me toes and slipping on my shoes, tying the ribbons and cramming the frayed ends out of sight.

I stand flat and grip the barre and rise up in an attitude. I look into the mirror on the right side f me. I point my left toe more and try to flatten my leg. 'I should be able to put a dinner plate on your leg and it wouldn't fall off.' I can hear my friend's voice ring through my head. 'Can you put it on a table and have every part of your leg touch the wood?' She would say. The thought makes me laugh. I let go of the rounded wood barre and try to balance but fall again.

"Damn"

I hear someone laugh from behind me. I turn quickly, but a smile crosses my face.

"Remus, it's so good to see you." I yelp running to hug him.

His arms wrap around me and I can't help but feel my school hood crush coming back. I look up and kiss him on the cheek.

"Who would've thought you would be the ballet dancer." He said laughing.

"Hey, I try to keep it a secret. But I'm supposed to do a few dances with my old company for the compotation next month. But enough about me, why are you here" I can't help but let my eyes travel over his body.

"Really now. Harry had said that when they asked you, you had said no."

"Yeah well, I talked to them later and decided that it might be fun to be with my old friends." I smiled thinking about how much fun it will be to see them again.

"Really now? Or are you doing it because you love to dance?" He asked a small smirk forming on his lips. Can't keep my eyes off his lips today, can I?

"Well, I really loved dancing with my friends, and I haven't seen them in years. But you're right, I **do** love to dance. I mean, I feel like I've been turned inside out. I feel like I can do anything. It's a wonderful feeling. Have you ever had that feeling?" Nice speech Herms, I mean, he's probley afraid that you'll go on and on.

"Yeah actually, I have had that feeling. Whenever I played quidditch. It is a wonderful feeling." He smiles.

"Hey, you can help me, can't you?" I ask.

"Maybe, maybe not... What do I have to do?"

"Um, well." I stutter.

"What do you have to do, is what I should be asking."

"Well, this." I say.

I grip the barre and my foot rolls up ward. My right leg bends slightly at the knee, and my foot strives to point as hard as it can. I stare in the mirror to make sure my body formation is perfect. It is. I let go of the barre and try to balance. I do for a maximum of 10 seconds and fall down. I grow loudly.

"Here," he says, "Try this."

I look at him and stand in front of him. He takes my hands and puts the on his shoulders.

"Just do what you do and try to balance." I nod.  
I roll up and feel his hands rest gently on my hips and I raise my hands of his shoulders and balance for more than just 10 seconds. I smile and lower my leg. But I stay raised on my toes. My hands rest on his face, and I pull it to my level. I stare into his eyes, and capture his lips with mine. He actually kisses me back. Whoa. Crazy.

A million bazillion thoughts go swimming in my head. We pull apart and a small giggle comes out of my mouth. He looks at me with an emotion in his eyes that I can't place. Me, the one with my un-tamable, frizzy, brown air pulled back into a bun with little pieces flying this way and that. Me, with my short legs pulled tightly together, raised on my toes.

"Why?" He asks me.

"Why? Why you? Because, you don't think I'm stupid when I would rather finish my summer work before going out to play quidditch. Because, you never laugh when I bring up S.P.E.W. You're special to me. You have been ever since third year. But those feelings grew and grew and well, here I am, and here you are. And, and-" tears are welling in my eyes, but I don't let them fall. He smiles lightly, and kisses me again.

"I love you, Remus." I whisper into his lips.

"I love you too, Hermione." this makes me smile.

WHOA! It's done, finally. This story is longer than I thought it would be. Hope everyone liked it.

Hugs and kisses,

Hannah XOXO

A.K.A Len romliar.

__


End file.
